LA PROPUESTA
by nambelle
Summary: una propuesta que Chiaki Shinichi no podrá rechasar
1. prologo

Propuesta

Suena el teléfono tres veces antes de contestar. La agradable voz de aquel hombre era un susurro en sus oídos –hola Nodame, ¿cómo te encentras?

Muy bien, gracias y tú?

Muy bien gracias, tienes clase en la tarde?

Oui!- contesta muy contenta

Qué clase?

Solfeo, con el profesor Eclair

Excelente. El viernes en la tarde regreso a París

que bien, por fin. Aqué hora?

a las 6:30 p.m. más o menos, por qué?

no, por nada jajajajajaja

que estás tramando?

nada jajajajaja

Nodame!!!!

nada es enserio... jajajajaja

ay, como sea ciao

ciao, te quiero

yo también


	2. el anillo

EL ANILLO

Cesa la llamada y la chica sale de su apartamento, tras arreglar todo para ese día. Puso orden a todo; lavó lo acumulado, guardó el desorden y limpió lo más importante, el piano, su amado piano -jajajajajaajaja- tenía algo en mente, ya saben, algo sospechosamente pervertido en su prodigiosa cabeza (hasta los prodigios son pervertidos) "solo espero que Milch no se lo lleve a otro sitio horrible y Viera-sensei lo cuide mucho" y vovió a sus quehaceres.

Después de dejar su departamento impecable como tasita de té, se fué rumbo al conservatorio, estuvo todo el díaen clase de composición musical y luego solfeo. Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, Schubert y ortos pasaron por esa clase; reconocer notas, aplicar nuevas técnicas sin saltar o agregar notas. Cada día mejoraba más y su sueño de tocar con Chiaki Shinichi se hacía realidad.

oOo

Verona, Italia. Jueves 3:00 p.m. Joyería Cartier

-Buenas tardes señor, desea que le muestre ese anillo?

-sí por favor- respondió Shinichi muy decidido

-es un anillo de oro blanco de 24 kilates, tiene una pequeña esmeralda; como puede ver es delicado y discreto -

el joven director se quedó sin palabras -"es exactamente el que buscaba"- pensó

-lo puede regalar a su pareja- acuñó el vendedor tras la vitrina

-puede grabar las palabras merry me, por favor?

-ah... signore... hay mejores anillos para el compromiso, es normal los diamantes- exclamó horrorizado el vendedor

- a ella le agrada el color verde- respondió Shin-kun muy seguro de sí mismo

-está bien signore, como ordene. en dos horas se lo entregamos

-gracias- salió de la joyería con la cara más dulce del mundo, en verdad parecía un ponqué de naranja. Parecía que caminaba en las nubes.

Saca el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y marca a larga distancia, suena 1,2,3 veces y contestan -moshi, moshi?

-Yuico

-Shinii- hola, cómo estás?

-muy bien y tú?

-muy bien

-Yuiko me pasas a mi mamá, por favor?

-sí, pero antes, cómo está Nodame?

-muy bien

-no la has dejado?

-no, por qué preguntas eso?

-porque Saiko-mamá estaba preocupada el otro día, bye

-bye- un minuto después contesta la mujer

-moshi, moshi, Shinichi

-hola mamá, cómo estás?

-muy bien, que gusto que llames

-sí, mamá, escucha...ah... -inhala- voy a pedirle a Nodame que se case conmigo

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por fín


	3. la sorpresa

-moshi, moshi, Shinichi

-hola mamá, cómo estás?

-muy bien, que gusto que llames

-sí, mamá, escucha...ah... -inhala- voy a pedirle a Nodame que se case conmigo

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por fín

-cómo que por fin?

-sí, gane la apuesta

-cuál apuesta?- pregunta el muchacho más que asustado

-tu tío y yo apostamos a ver quién daba el primer paso, pero mirate vas a ser tú

-Dios, que familia es esta!!!!!?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, ESTACIÓN CENTRAL DE PARÍS, TREN DE LEJANÍA

como lo predijo, llegaría a la villa a las 6:30 p.m. -espero que mamá no dañe la sorpresa, ¡ay!! tengo miedo, me tiembla todo. Cómo reaccionará, qué fue esa risa cuando hablamos por teléfono, se habrá dado cuenta?. No señor!!! la decisión la tomé ayer, Dios... ya no puedo mover las piernas.

Al llegar al tercer piso las mariposas en el estomago se hicieron más evidentes. El edificio totalmente desolado, solo se hallaba Anna regando las plantas y barriendo el patio. Le confirmó la presencia de Nodame en lo que era su departamento. Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la joven pianista vestida solo de un gabán blanco -hola Nodame!- saludó el director de la Rux Marlet -hola Shinichi-kun!- respondió esta llena de vida. Entró en la habitación, todo estaba reluciente en limpieza y Chiaki fue feliz -ponte cómodo- exclamó su novia tomando la maleta y el abrigo. El sentó en el sofá temblando, suspira lentamente asustado -tengo una sorpresa para tí sempai!!!- advirtió Nodame con voz melosa

-cuál?- preguntó más calmado

-cierra los ojos- ordenó dulcemente , yel obedeció por inercia. Ya todo en ella era perfecto, hasta su perversión hacia él y sus cosas -ábrelos- volvió a decir. Momento seguido vió lencería cobre oscuro de encajes y ligueros que sostenían las medias de seda color caramelo que llevaba con sus botines negros que acababa de adquirir -te gusta?- preguntó mordiendose el dedo indice izquierdo -te agrada?, lo compré solo para tí!- continuó hablando co esa pose ingénua que la hacía verse más pervertida. Él solo se enfocó en el brasier. Ver el encaje acariciar sus formas y la copa sostener los senos, la sola copa "D" era un sueño para él. Levantó las cejas esperando respuesta alguna; por fín un sonido gutural que indicaba que lo meditaba o su cabeza estaba revuelta, y un solo vestigio de la respuesta: una leve protuberancia en la entrepierna -oh! lo tomaré como un sí- declaró la pianista acercándosele -No...-caraspeó su carganta- Nodame ...

-Dime?

-qué pretendes

-no es obvio sempai

-sí ya veo que te queda espléndido, pero... -un beso cercenó toda queja de él. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró profundamente saboreándo el beso

-te sientes mejor?- preguntó sentándose en las piernas -quieres desabrocharlo?- sus dedos temblaron, sudaba, se erizaba (no era la primera vez que lo hacía, solo que la situación había cambiado un poquito y parece que Chiaki sigue siendo igual de idiota), tragaba saliva y megumi sonreía como un ángel del cielo


	4. bañera

En la mañana, los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, acariciando dulcemente la piel perlada de Shinichi. Sentía un escosor exitante en su cadera, pero se rascó, y encontró una mano delgada de dedos largo. El chico se paralizó. Aún no sabía en donde estaba, abrió los ojos como platos con una mirada de 180 grados, se dió que no era su departamento, estaba en París. A su derecha, Nodame; aún dormida sin sábana, estirada completamente, con las manos tocando el espaldar de la cama. Suspiraba cual musa desnuda en los campos Eliceos. Sus ojos se ancharon y disfrutó por más de tres horas lo que veía.

Su celular sonó dañando la magia, la chica despertó asustada y desubicada, buscando con que cubrirse -aló, quien es- contestó Chiaki de mal humor

-Chiaki vendras a la opera de Viera-sensei?- preguntó al otro lado Jean, el príncipe blanco

-no, hoy tengo que hacer algo importante en París ¡y no llames a esta hora!- grito el director japonés

-ay pero si es medio día- contestó con lágrimas el francés

-apenas y desperté

-mmm qué hiciste Chiaki???- preguntó de forma morvosa

-nada que a tí te incumba

-ok, au revoir (adios) Jesús- colgarón

-Noda..... me- el rastro frío. De repente se escucha el sonido del agua a través del baño, así que se dirige hacia éste para sersiorarse de que en realidad si es ella y no una ilusión.

- bonjour monsieur

-bonjour mademoiselle, se dispone a acicalarse la piel?

-oui monsieur

-puedo ayudarle?

-por favor- así entró en la bañera por detras de ella para que todo lo que tenía planeado fuera una sorpresa. Slenciosamente comenzó a limpiarle la espalda con un estropajo, muy lentamente, para que no sospechara de sus nervios

-No...dame?

-dime?

-sigue en pie esa propuesta tuya de casarte conmigo?

-pues... solo fue un impulso de nodame al abandono

-oh? y si...(temblaba sin saber por qué)... yo te preguntara... las cosas cambiarían?

-nodame no sabe de que estás hablando

-quieres casarte conmigo?- mostrándole el anillo con la esmeralda

-mukyaaaaaaaaa.... sí- la bañera no daba para que ella le pudiese abrazar de verdad. Pero al fín y al cabo no demoraron en repetir lo que hicieron la noche anterior, luego regaron el chisme por todo el globo, stresseman celebró como nunca antes junto con la pareja en el "one kiss" (ya se harán a la idea de lo que en verdad les iba a poner a hacer)

fin


End file.
